Cannoneer
Some marksmen prefer the use of big firearms capable of unleashing massive damage. Note: '''Due to the nature of this archetype using a culverin, it is not necessarily applicable to all games and should have GM approval before being used. '''Handcannon The cannoneer starts play with a battered culverin which functions similar to the firearm normally gained by the gunslinger. The cannoneer can wield the culverin as a melee weapon, treating it as a greatclub, and is always proficient in wielding his culverin in this fashion. In addition, the cannoneer gains the Amateur Gunslinger and Gunsmithing feats as bonus feats. This ability replaces combat style. Rapid Reload The cannoneer gains Rapid Reload as a bonus feat. This ability replaces Point-Blank Shot. Strong Lifter (Ex) The cannoneer’s necessary strength to wield his weapon grants him the ability to also hoist his cannon up for greater accuracy. As a swift action, the cannoneer can add his Strength modifier to either his attack or damage rolls made with the culverin. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cannoneer’s Strength modifier. This ability replaces wind reader. Favored Cannon The cannoneer dedicates his life to one weapon and one weapon only. At 2nd level, the cannoneer gains a +1 competence bonus to attack rolls made with the culverin. Every four marksman levels thereafter, this bonus increases by 1. This ability replaces favored weapon, but counts as favored weapon for the purposes of prerequisites. Burned Skin (Ex) At 2nd level, the cannoneer has developed protection from the extreme heat given off by his weapon, granting him fire resistance 5. This resistance increases by 5 every four levels marksman levels thereafter, to a maximum of 25 at 18th level. This ability replaces evade arrows. Gun Crafter At 3rd level, the cannoneer gains a +1 bonus to Craft (guns) checks. This bonus increases by 1 every three marksman levels thereafter, to a maximum of +6 at 18th level. This ability replaces style skill. Cover Fire When the cannoneer uses the cover fire ability, it affects creatures in the targeted square and all adjacent squares. Fiery Attacks (Su) At 4th level, the cannoneer’s culverin is treated as if it had the flaming weapon special ability. This ability replaces the combat style gained at 4th level. Fiery Burst (Su) At 8th level, the cannoneer’s culverin is treated as if it had the flaming burst weapon special ability. This ability replaces the combat style gained at 8th level. Charged Blast (Su) At 12th level, the cannoneer can expend his psionic focus when making a ranged attack at a single creature. If the attack is successful, the target must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the cannoneer’s class level + the cannoneer’s Wisdom modifier) or be knocked prone and dazed for one round. This ability replaces the combat style gained at 12th level. Bouncing Shot (Su) At 16th level, the cannoneer can expend his psionic focus when making a ranged attack at a single creature. If the attack is successful, the cannoneer can redirect the strike at a second target within 30 ft of the original creature struck. This ability replaces the combat style gained at 16th level. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics